


A night and maybe forever

by woojiniserau



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park drooling over each other at the beach, M/M, One Night Stand, fastburn, i didn't write it in detail tho cause i can't lol, mostly jihoon doing the drooling, ummm wtf is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon drools and Woojin entices.





	A night and maybe forever

**Author's Note:**

> it's summer so i just had to write a summer au 
> 
> i wrote this at 3am so that's probably why it's so weird 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it :)

Jihoon lazes around on a beach chair. It’s excruciatingly hot today and Jihoon wonders why his family thought it’d be perfect for a family outing to the beach.

“Jihoon-ah, go join your brother in the water.” His mother urges, softly, from beside him. She’s set up in her own chair, lounging similarly to her son.

Jihoon grimaces, “No thanks, mum. I’m trying to get my daily recommended amount of vitamin d.”

She laughs, knowing very well her son wouldn’t move an inch from his  
position today. She didn’t think there was any harm in trying though.

Jihoon continues in soaking in the vitamins with the sun beating down harshly on his sunscreen lathered body. He scans the glistening blue sea, snorting when he catches his older brother toppling over from a wave.

He continues doing this, occasionally sipping his tangy pineapple juice or reapplying his sunscreen.

It’s when Jihoon takes a massive sip of his juice, he catches the sight of something quite interesting. He peeks over his sunglasses at a tanned man who Jihoon thinks looks insanely gorgeous with the way the sun beats down on his golden chest and he finds himself almost drooling over a complete stranger.

And then suddenly he’s gasping for air as said man turns his way as if he could feel Jihoon’s lingering stare trailing over his body. He smiles at Jihoon and it seems innocent but the latter can easily catch the smirk hidden underneath and the playful spark glazed over the stranger’s eyes.

Jihoon seems captivated as he watches the man head into the water. He fully immerses himself in the sea and plunges up, pushing the strands of wet hair away from his face. Jihoon gulps and his mouth feels dry as he catches the glistening water droplets rolling down his abs and Jihoon thinks it’s so unfair that this guy deserves a six pack too. 

The Golden Tempter. Jihoon thinks it’s a fitting name as mystery guy catches his eye once again.

Finally, he decides to go and get into the water. It seemed much more tempting than before.

Now Jihoon isn’t normally brave and if you asked why he decided to go he’d say some bullshit excuse that it was getting way too hot even for his lazy-ass but Jihoon knows it’s more for the intoxicating stranger giving him a look screaming things not suitable for a place swarming with families.

“I see you decided to move.” His mother snickers beside him.

Jihoon glares. She probably very well knew why he wanted to suddenly go in and if she didn’t she would find out in about five or so seconds. Jihoon is assuming she does by the way she sends him a look of a silent “be careful” and then promptly covering her eyes with her hat. Perhaps to take a relaxing nap.

Jihoon doesn’t ponder much on the thought and treads across the warm sand. His feet touch the water that begins to lap against his legs. The sun has made it a nice temperature, urging Jihoon to go a little further down.

Purposely though, he lingers away from him. Not too far but close enough for the latter to approach him first. Jihoon didn’t want to be reading anything wrong.

But soon his heart leaps when he feels a light puff of air feather across his neck. Jihoon turns his body around to come face to face with the tanned man. Up close, his sharp features and piercing dark eyes seem much more alluring and Jihoon’s mind flicks through intrusive thoughts he doesn’t think are very safe for work right now.

“I’m Woojin.”

Jihoon finally has a name. Woojin. He likes the sound of his voice. It’s deep and husky and Jihoon wouldn’t mind hearing more of it.

“I’m Jihoon.”

Woojin sends him a dazzling smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Jihoon catches sight of a snaggletooth and he wonders how it’d feel to kiss him, to trail his tongue over the misshapen tooth.

Woojin continues staring at him and Jihoon feels bashful under his scorching gaze. He wants to laugh out loud at the way just Woojin’s attention on him gets him more hot and bothered than the actual fucking sun.

“My families staying over in the hotel over there. I have my own room.” Woojin utters, slipping through the waves to reach even closer to Jihoon.

“And what are you proposing?” Jihoon asks, defiantly. He wants to applaud himself for his bravery.

“I think you know very well.” Woojin breathes out and Jihoon quietly gasps as Woojin’s rough hand lingers on his waist.

Jihoon swallows, “What time?” His voice is strained but all he can think about is the warm finger tips trailing across his skin.

“7pm. Meet at the front of the hotel. Don’t be late. I’m not patient.” Woojin smirks.

And with that he swims away into the sparkling sea, leaving Jihoon with all kinds of emotions.

☼ ☼ ☼

It wasn’t hard for Jihoon to slip out of the hotel room he was sharing with his brother seeing as the latter didn’t really care much about what he did and where he went.

It’s five to seven when he arrives and he’s surprised to see Woojin leaning against a tree.

“You’re early.” Woojin states. There’s a gleam in his eye and although the sun has quietened down with its skin burning rays, the fire in Woojin’s eyes are enough to make up for it.

“You said don’t be late.” Jihoon supplies.

Woojin rushes towards him, placing his hand on the side of Jihoon’s face. “You’re really fucking beautiful, you know that?” Woojin’s hot breath fans across his face and Jihoon reddens at his words and the proximity.

“We should go in.” Jihoon mutters, peering at Woojin through his lashes.

“I think first we should get some food.” Woojin suggests and Jihoon feels taken back about the sudden change in demeanour and Woojin’s preposition. He didn’t mind per se but he thought Woojin just wanted a fun night.

But then Woojin grabs his hand and Jihoon feels his body shiver and his heart in his throat.

“Do you even know anything good here?” Jihoon questions.

“I know they sell good ice cream.” Woojin retorts.

He raises his brow, “Does ice cream really constitute as a meal?”

Woojin looks offended and Jihoon can’t help but snigger, “Ice cream can be whatever it wants to be.”

Jihoon doesn’t hold back his laugh this time, “Okay, Woojin. Rights for ice cream.”

Woojin snorts and drags him into a pretty pink ice cream shop. It’s refreshing being hit by a wave of cold AC air after the humid air outside bombarded them. Jihoon eyes the menu, his mouth watering at the delicious options. Maybe, ice cream could count as a meal.

“I come here every summer. And this is by far the best ice cream shop here.” Woojin states, pulling Jihoon towards an empty table. He then pushes a menu towards Jihoon.

Jihoon lulls over the options, his eyes catching a mango flavoured one. He thinks it’d be refreshing and so decides on it.

“I’ll get them.” Woojin says, standing up to leave but Jihoon grabs him by the arm and stops him.

“Woojin, wait.” Jihoon pauses to dig through his pockets for his wallet.

Woojin seems to catch on and shrugs off Jihoon’s hand, “No, I’m going to pay. It’s my treat.”

Jihoon argues back, “Woojin, it’s not even that much. Let me at least pay for mine.”

Woojin leans ever so close to Jihoon’s ear that he can feel the heat from Woojin’s body dancing across his own, “I’m here to treat you. You can next time.”

Jihoon can’t help but overthink Woojin’s word. He wanted a next time? He feels hot under his collar as Woojin’s hand touches his shoulder and stares at him intensely. He gulps and nods, just wanting Woojin to go so his resolve doesn’t crumble in a damn ice cream shop.

Woojin hurries back with the ice cream in hand but doesn’t take a seat, “Let’s eat while we walk back. There’s another way to walk where we can see the sea. It looks really beautiful.” Woojin says.

Jihoon likes the idea so he stands and they leave the shop. Woojin passes him his ice cream and he tries it, humming in contentment at the way it cools him down.

“It’s good.” Jihoon admits, turning to Woojin.

Woojin smiles and then urges him to look over at the vast expanse of the blue sea. The beach is much more quieter, with way less people dotted around making it more peaceful. Jihoon feels content but he also feels weird because he can’t help but feel disappointed that Woojin didn’t reach out to hold his hand this time.

“So, Jihoon when are you leaving?” Woojin breaks their silence.

“Tomorrow.”

Jihoon’s too busy staring at the view to catch the slight fall of Woojin’s face.

“What about you?” Jihoon asks. He wants to know where Woojin lives but he doesn’t know if it’s something he really wants the answer to either.

“I’m leaving at the end of the week.” Woojin mutters.

Jihoon doesn’t like the sullen atmosphere and so he tries to break it, “So, you think ice cream can be whatever they want.”

Woojin glares, “_Whoever_, Jihoon. Don’t dehumanise the frozen dairy.”

Jihoon snorts, “Well, what if they don’t want to be human, Woojin? Did you ever think about that?”

Woojin bumps his shoulder, “You’re a weird one.”

“So what were the others?” Jihoon questions, suddenly. His chest feels tight. Of course he’s not the first.

“Others?” Woojin mumbles. He locks eyes with Jihoon, “You’re the only one.”

Jihoon’s breath quickens and he burns crimson.

It’s kind of fitting the way the air around has changed, tinged with the aura of before as the hotel building comes into view.

They stop just outside, standing idly in front of each other. A multitude of emotions swarm between them and all Jihoon wants to do is to be closer to Woojin.

“We should go in.” Jihoon states in a hushed tone. He sounds breathless.

Woojin wets his lips, smirks and then drags Jihoon up to a room on the third floor.

Once Woojin opens the door, he pushes Jihoon in and up against the wall, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Jihoon meets Woojin’s plush lips halfway and it’s intense; the way both of their lips push against one another, bruising from the sheer desperation. Jihoon pushes his tongue into Woojin’s welcoming mouth and it feels as fucking amazing as he thought it would to trail it over Woojin’s snaggletooth.

Woojin separates their mouths, earning a soft whine from Jihoon and then a moan as Woojin scatters hot kisses across his neck. Woojin grasps Jihoon’s sturdy thighs, lifting him up and Jihoon wraps them around Woojin’s body.

Jihoon feels his back hit the soft mattress and Woojin doesn’t pause for a second, lifting up his shirt and then his own before painting red-purple marks over Jihoon’s now sun kissed torso. Woojin finds his own mouth again and Jihoon whimpers.

“The walls aren’t soundproof.” Woojin teases.

Jihoon glares and drags Woojin’s hand down to the hem of his jeans.

“Just do it. I’ll stay quiet.”

Woojin captures his lips, “Okay.” And then Woojin’s hands begun to unbutton them.

They spend the night with their bodies intertwined in the dim room, slick with sweat from the summer heat and Jihoon thinks it’s absolutely perfect.

(Too bad he was going back home tomorrow).

☼ ☼ ☼

“Jihoon hyung. Stop spacing out! I’m trying to tell you about my amazing summer.” Daehwi, one of his close friends, complains beside him.

“Daehwi, no one gives a shit about how you bought SPF 30 instead of 50.” Guanlin deadpans, stuffing another handful of crisps in his mouth. Maybe hoping the crunch would drown out Daehwi’s now angry rant about how his skin is important and should be protected well.

“You know while you talk about that, I’m going to take a nice long walk to my class.” Jihoon mutters, standing up and gathering his things.

He speeds out ignoring his friends protests of how his next class is only two minutes away and he still has ten minutes of lunch left.

Jihoon finds the halls too silent compared to the loudness of the cafeteria. He decides that he’ll head out to a quiet place for some fresh air during the last 5 minutes. Jihoon finds a nice spot and leans against a large tree. He lets out a breath.

“Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you ever again.”

Jihoon gapes as Woojin, the Woojin from his trip smiles at him sweetly, the snaggletooth making a grand entrance as well as making his heart leap.

Jihoon feels a sudden rush of the warm water hugging his body, the sweltering sun, the pineapple juice and the refreshing ice cream. And then that night plays in his mind. The quiet whines, soft hands, desperate kisses and playful bites.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again either.” Jihoon admits, not able to turn away from Woojin. He feels the heat dash to his face.

“I just enrolled. I guess it’s fate, huh?” Woojin laughs, softly.

Jihoon smiles. He wouldn’t mind that at all. Although, he thinks maybe they should redo their meeting. Start from the beginning instead of heading right near the end. “After, let’s eat out. A proper meal this time. Not ice cream. We should get to know each other more.” Jihoon shyly admits.

Woojin laughs at that. He remembers the cute guy he saw at the beach. The fluffy hair, and those brilliant, stellar eyes peering at him over those ridiculously huge sunglasses. He remembers when they spent that one night together; Jihoon’s flushed face, swollen, red lips and the hushed sounds elicited from his mouth.

Most importantly, Woojin remembers how the morning after, the bed empty next to him, his clothes strewn across the floor and still feeling a little sore, Woojin thought he wouldn’t mind if Jihoon became a constant in his life. He enjoyed the snarky comments, the timidness and then the sudden outbursts of confidence.

Woojin liked it all.

“Of course. It’s a date.” Woojin’s smile is small yet Jihoon can feel the rushing emotions and feelings that Woojin wants to convey to him and he smiles back, hoping that whatever is in his heart is plastered all over his face. (He can say for sure it did as Woojin’s smile deepens enough for his dimple to appear and eyes to dissolve into little crescents).

Jihoon tentatively reaches forward and Woojin’s strong hand is already on its way to grip softly onto Jihoon’s own. It’s different from their night. It’s calmer and gentler and Jihoon would love to do it more; to be able to reach over silently and grasp Woojin’s hand whenever he pleases to do so.

And then Woojin quickly leans forward and pecks his lips and Jihoon scratches out the previous thought as he pulls Woojin down by the neck and kisses him a second longer. (He thinks he’d love more to be able kiss Woojin whenever.)

Jihoon’s glad he went to the beach that day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> frisky 2park, we love
> 
> might do an epilogue but idk yet
> 
> my twt au accounts: [@itwopark](https://mobile.twitter.com/itwopark) or [@woojiniserau](https://mobile.twitter.com/woojiniserau)


End file.
